ducktales_2017fandomcom-20200214-history
Gyro Gearloose
Gyro Gearloose= Gyro Gearloose 'is Scrooge McDuck's number one scientist and inventor. He is one of only seven people who know that his old intern, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, is Gizmoduck. Biography Gyro works in an underwater lab at the Money Bin as Scrooge McDuck's number one scientist and inventor. However, most of Gyro's creations turn evil. He realised that he needed an invention he could properly control, so he started Project Blatherskite, a suit of wearable robotic armour with many useful gizmos built into it. Somewhere around that time, he hired a new intern, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera. Fenton was quite excited about Project Blatherskite and wanted to try it out. Gyro, however, wanted to wait until he was sure it was ready. When Gyro's life was threatened by B.U.D.D.Y., along with those of Scrooge McDuck, Dewey Duck, and Mark Beaks, Fenton donned the armour to save them. He dubbed himself Gizmoduck. Gyro thought it sounded silly, but the name stuck. By extension, the armour became known as the Gizmosuit. Gyro told Fenton he could keep using the suit for beta testing, provided Fenton ''only use it for beta testing and not tell anyone who doesn't already know about Gizmoduck's identity. Fenton frequently used the Gizmosuit when he wasn't supposed to, so Gyro fired him. This ultimately resulted in Beaks stealing the Gizmosuit. Fenton saved everyone from Beaks's destruction, but was wounded badly enough to be hospitalised. While Fenton was unconscious in the hospital, Gyro told Scrooge that Fenton was Gizmoduck. Much to Gyro's surprise, Scrooge hired Fenton as a professional hero. When Magica De Spell freed herself from Scrooge McDuck's Number One Dime, the shadows of Gyro, Manny, and Lil Bulb trashed Gearloose Labs, flooding it. They swam to shore, and found Scrooge's family. Gyro gave Donald Duck the Barksian Modulator. Donald then gave Gyro orders to fight the shadows. Gyro was captured by the shadows, but was released when Magica decided he wasn't close enough to Scrooge to worth killing. Appearance Gyro is a white chicken. He is about four feet tall and rather skinny. He wears a green dress shirt, a yellow hat, glasses, a pink bow tie, a black belt, brown pants, and darker brown shoes. Personality Although still depicted as being eccentric and good-natured, the reboot's version of Gyro is depicted as being short-tempered, impatient, sassy, arrogant, and lacks a lot of social skills. He has great affection for his inventions and never intends for them to become evil. However, he will not hesitate to stop his inventions from causing further harm or damage. Relationships Scrooge McDuck As Scrooge is Gyro's boss, they have a professional work oriented relationship. Scrooge has a lot of faith in Gyro, despite Gyro's short comings Scrooge believes that Gyro is one of the most brilliant minds of this time. Scrooge's board of directors don't hold Gyro in the same high regards that Scrooge does, which causes Gyro to work really hard to please him (and get funded). Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera While Fenton thinks highly of Gyro as the best scientist in the city, Gyro doesn't give Fenton equal respect. This is because Fenton is so eager to prove his intellect and his abilities, that in the process he makes multiple mistakes and makes a mess of things. However, after Fenton was hospitalized after saving Duckburg from being blown up by the Gizmosuit's old core processor, Gyro risked his funding by telling Scrooge everything about Fenton and the Gizmosuit. When Gyro and Scrooge visited Fenton in the hospital, Gyro gave Fenton the Gizmosuit for Fenton to use to help him be Duckburg's superhero. Quotes * 'Shut up, everyone! I've done something brilliant!' * 'Now, try to keep up with my mind-numbing genius.' * 'Only half of my inventions turn evil! The other half are just wildly misunderstood!' * 'I'll show you! I'll show you all!' * 'If this is about the Gearloose Magnetic Backpack®, I specifically said they were not to be used as schoolbags. Blathering blatherskite! One teen gets stuck to a moving school bus!' * 'You miserable piece of rust! I am man! You are machine! Do as I command or I will pull your plug!' * 'Just a little malfunction! Definitely not evil!' * 'Oh, I know what went wrong! This is a 75 watt bulb; Lil Bulb's only built for 50! Ha ha, he just went a little mad with power.' * 'Too many variables. A self-driving robot car would turn evil like that!' * 'How can you ensure that this machine won't turn evil? Huh, never said that out loud.' * 'The Gearloose Haywire! Glowing hay to allow farmers to work after dark, so…' * 'That subhuman, interning piece of '''GAH! I'll show him not to meddle with my darlings…' * 'That's it! No more underwater labs. It's volcanoes or abandoned castles from now on!' * 'Tonight we seek revenge against those who destroyed our lab. And whoever defeats the most shadows will earn the most elusive prize of all: my respect. (Oh, and the loser is fired.) Good luck!' Names in Foreign Dubs * Latin Spanish: Ciro Peraloca * Italian: Archimede Pitagorico (Translation: Archimedes Pythagorean) * Japanese: ジャイロ・ギアルーズ giaruuzu (Translation: Gyro Gearloose) Appearances Season 1 * The Great Dime Chase! * Beware the B.U.D.D.Y System! * Who is Gizmoduck?! * The Shadow War! |-|Gallery= 7F634D9F-EDB1-4D60-83EA-EE026CA9A43E.png The-Great-Dime-Chase!-3.png The-Great-Dime-Chase!-5.png DT2017_-_Gyro_Gearloose.jpg DT2017_Gyro_Gearloose.jpg The_Great_Dime_Chase!_9.jpg Tumblr_owr0c7SVmi1vz3or0o1_500.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Smart Category:Chickens Category:Returning Characters Category:Employees of Scrooge McDuck Category:Disney Crossy Road Category:Comics Characters Category:Disney Afternoon Characters